


A Dream To Reunite

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Mikleo comes to realize how lonely he is when Sorey isn't there by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca (@lukefon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Becca+%28%40lukefon%29).



> Merry Christmas Becca!
> 
> I was honestly going for a soymik fic for u knowing how much u love them but.... I just couldn't do it ^^" apologies on my side but i went with something closer to it hoping it would achieve the same vibe! I really like chatting to u becca ur a real sweetheart- its a shame i cant chat much lately with school around but i hope to show u that ur still special to me even if we dont chat much and I hope we can chat a lot more in the near future!

“Hey Sorey--” I turned, only to stop myself as soon as I mentioned  _ his _ name.

 

A monolith stood in front of me and my first instinct was to turn and show Sorey but… I can’t. After all, he wasn’t here.  It hasn’t been more than a few months since Sorey has left us and I wasn’t accustomed to him not being here with me. How could I get accustomed? He was always by my side- from the day we were born. He was always smiling and whenever I looked at him his eyes always glimmered with excitement as we spent our days exploring together. Not once had I expected him to suddenly leave me. Of course I wasn’t used to it. And at times, I would turn with a smile calling his name only to realize… He wasn’t there to reply.

 

I sighed as I looked ahead of me, I had childish wishes- hoping that one day I would turn around only to face him once more. But they were all just fantasies. Sometimes I find myself staring at whatever it is ahead of me and wonder what would Sorey say if he were here with me? I remember- everyone weren’t feeling too well the day he left us- as for me I was torn but now… It felt surreal- like he was playing a cruel prank on all of us…

 

Lailah didn’t take it too well, Rose neither, Zaveid hid his feelings quite well and Edna… Well I suppose she doesn’t speak much of her own feelings. First Dezel then Sorey… No wonder everyone is destroyed. But even then- we all held some hope in our hearts… We all knew that we shall meet again with him. And until then we all are waiting.

  
I looked up at the monolith, “One day Sorey, I’ll come show you this monolith I have found… Together.”


End file.
